


Clair de Lune

by lesbianferrissbueller



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: (amendment: Stevie is bisexual), (john mulaney voice) it's important to me that you know that, (verbal), Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends, F/F, Ficlet, Fights, Genderswap, House Party, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Resolution, They are lesbians, Underage Drinking, and if i write more they'll be lovers, and nblw (like moi), cause thats what being afab is like, its what we the starving wlw deserve, that doesnt happen or anything its just talked about very briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianferrissbueller/pseuds/lesbianferrissbueller
Summary: Billie has to bodily drag Stevie to her car. Which is harder than it should be, because Stevie doesn't weigh that much, even if she is taller, and she’s not even blackout drunk, just sloppy, but she won’t stop fighting Billie’s guiding grip.“Let me go, asshole-” Stevie is trying to pry Billie’s fingers off her wrist.“What, so you can go back to the party and get your ass murdered or worse?”“I won’t get fucking murdered, I was just having fun-”“Oh yeah, getting cornered in the hallway by some jock-asswipe sure looked like fun-”“Fuck you.” Tears burn at the edges of Stevie's eyes. “Let me go.”“No.” Billie yanks harder on both Stevie’s wrists, making her stumble forward.They are not friends yet.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55
Collections: fem!harringrove





	Clair de Lune

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hannahhsolo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahhsolo/gifts).



> ask and u shall receive ily
> 
> and special thanks, as always, to keysmashlester:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UPiPRR4FhcM

Billie has to bodily drag Stevie to her car. Which is harder than it should be, because Stevie doesn't weigh that much, even if she is taller, and she’s not even blackout drunk, just sloppy, but she won’t stop fighting Billie’s guiding grip. 

“Let me go, asshole-” Stevie is trying to pry Billie’s fingers off her wrist.

“What, so you can go back to the party and get your ass murdered or  _ worse _ ?”

“I won’t get fucking murdered, I was just having fun-”   
“Oh yeah, getting cornered in the hallway by some jock-asswipe sure looked like fun-”

“Fuck you.” Tears burn at the edges of Stevie's eyes. “Let me go.”   
“No.” Billie yanks harder on both Stevie’s wrists, making her stumble forward. 

They are not friends yet. 

Billie doesn't even really know why she’s doing this. She hates Stevie, hates everything she stands for. Hates her and her tennis bracelets and her white sneakers and cheer-captain smile and her stupid bouncy hair. Hates how happy and normal and stable her life seems.

But Billie’s been called a slut for all the wrong reasons since she was twelve and she wouldn't wish that on anyone. No matter how much she hates them. 

Which is why when she saw Stevie in the hall of the house party they were both at, drunk off her ass and being chatted up by some ‘chill-out-man-it-was-only-a-joke’ type, she sort of felt like she had to intervene. 

And intervening was really just walking up to Stevie, grabbing her arm, and walking away. 

Apparently, being dragged out of a house party by your “arch nemesis” was sobering to Stevie. She’d been protesting adamantly since. 

“You are such a bitch-” Stevie almost falls trying to get Billie’s hand off her arm. Billie has to catch her. 

“I’m just trying to help-”

“I don’t need your _fucking_ _help._ Not here, not at the party-”

“Oh, sure, would you rather I found you later? In some bedroom with your mascara running and your Victoria’s Secret in shreds?”

“Fuck. You.” Stevie’s gaze would be withering to any weaker heart. She yanks her hands away, but doesn't walk back in the direction of the party. 

She sits, instead. Plops down on the curb with her feet out, the white lace of her heels staining in a puddle of October Indiana rainwater. 

“What are you waiting for, princess?” Billie sticks out her arms in exasperation. This good deed attempt was pretty shit so far. “Some  _ new _ knight in shining armor to come save you?-”

“You make me feel like shit about myself,” Stevie looks up from where she sits at the curb. The moonlight catches at the tears in her eyes. “You know that?”

Billie doesn't say anything. Partly because she wasn't expecting such honesty from the Queen of Hawkins High. Partly because Stevie looks so beautiful crying curbside in her party clothes, chestnutty locks going silver in the light, where they fall over her right shoulder, cheeks flushed, eyes pupil-less in the dark. 

In a few days, Billie’s going to admit to herself the real reason she hates Stevie. 

“I’m just a fucking person, Billie.” Stevie keeps going. “And, and you know, I guess I’m rich and whatever and I’m cheer captain and I was homecoming queen but none of that fucking matters does it? Because you say two fucking words to me and I- I just-” Stevie taps clumsy fingertips against her chest, trying to articulate something Billie’s never heard anyone even try to name- she feels it to. 

“I feel like  _ shit _ .” Stevie gives up, lets her hand drop, but keeps talking. “ _ All _ the  _ time _ . Because you have to one up me, always, fucking  _ always _ . Be, like, better, and stronger and smarter and prettier-”

“I’m not prettier than you.” Billie says matter-of-factly. She doesn't mean to say it. It just strikes her as untrue. 

Stevie makes this face, this ‘you’re unbelievable’ face. Like why did Billie interrupt her baring her soul just to say that?

And why is Stevie baring her soul in the first place?

Billie has what she came for, she’s watched Stevie’s popularity tank in the past few weeks, she’s felt the spotlight swing in her direction, so why is Stevie telling her all this?

Maybe because she doesn't have anyone else to tell. 

“I…” Billie licks her lips. “I know.”

_ I know I make you feel like shit. _

“... I’m sorry.” Billie says, giving a little shrug at the end, grimacing around the last syllable of the phrase. She’s probably just saying whatever she can to get Stevie to cooperate. “Now, can you please just- just get in my car, and I’ll drive you home.”

“You don’t even know where I live.” Stevie draws her knees up to her chest. 

“So tell me.”

Stevie extends a hand for Billie to help her up. Billie rolls her eyes. 

She takes Stevie’s hand anyway. 


End file.
